Center of Attention
by Ladii Emelia
Summary: Hermione has figured out Draco's problem; he has a proposition. Disclaimer: We all know I don't own it.


Center of Attention

"Stupid, Potter," Draco sneered after the Quidditch match while the Gryffindor students carried off their seeker, probably back to their dorm for a victory party. Meanwhile, he sulked to the prefect bathroom while the rest of his team headed back to the Slytherin dungeon.

He continued ranting and raving angrily about Harry. Anyone, who saw him in this state, would have considered him mad. That's exactly what Hermione thought when she came from shower stalls into the main area. Despite the fact that she was only clad in a white towel, she remained glued in front of the door as she watched the half dressed blond fill the large tub while he continued muttering a string of curses and other harsh words about her friend.

Hermione couldn't help herself; she laughed out loud at the ridiculous Slytherin. Draco instantly turned and noticed the girl in a towel standing by the entrance to the shower section. He glared at her while he watched her laughing hysterically. "What so funny, Granger?" he spat venomously.

Her fit of laughter died down and she began to regain her composure. She took a deep breath before answering, "You, of course." He growled at her; she laughed at him again. "You're really ridiculous."

"What?" he stormed over to her and grabbed her arms tightly causing her to release her towel. They both watched as it fell to the floor. This distracted him and he loosened his grip. Hermione took advantage of the distraction and pushed him back; he stumbled a few steps, but his eyes were still locked onto her bare form. She quickly bent down and grabbed the towel from the floor and wrapped it back around her.

"Pathetic," she said as she shook her head and walked over to her clean outfit waiting by the sinks. Draco came up behind her again and this time trapped her between him and the sink with her back to his front.

"How dare you insult me?" he growled as he tightened his grip on her arms and crushing the front of her thighs against the hard porcelain sink.

Hermione threw her head back and hit his nose, but not hard enough to break it. He cried out from the pain, rubbed the bridge, and soon fell onto his butt when she turned and shoved him down. "Come off it, you spoiled brat," the brunette looked down at the boy who was still in pain from her attack. "Always acting so immature when someone else is the center of attention. I never noticed before, but it makes so much sense now." He sneered at her and tried to get up, but was stopped by her foot impacting his bare chest. "You always try to belittle us after we do something good and get rewarded or noticed for it." She shook her head and noticed his expression change slightly.

"Fuck you," he growled. She smiled.

She kneeled in front of him. Draco caught a peek between her legs for a split second before she fixed her towel. "You know I'm right," she smirked at him. "Poor, baby," she teased as she ruffled his hair, "Want somebody to pay attention to you, too?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Too bad." She stood up, "Grow up. People won't coddle you in the real word. Don't expect it here, either."

He felt the rage building up in him again. He stared angrily at the small woman. Something in him knew she was right, but he refused to acknowledge anything she was saying. Meanwhile, Hermione noticed the water in the tub was beginning to spill over and some of the foam was sticking to the wet floors around it. She walked over to turn off the nozzles before there was a bigger mess.

Draco, who was still on the floor, watched her while she went back to her clothes and picked them up. She looked back at him before going back towards the showers to dress.

He thought through something while he remained in the same spot. Draco stood a moment later and went toward the showers the same way Hermione had. She wasn't too far in and already put on her under garments and was working on pulling on her jeans when he walked over to her and pulled her by her waist to himself. She was afraid she was going to fall and dropped her jeans to grab onto something to steady herself. Draco moved the hair from one side of her neck and then leaned in and kissed the exposed flesh. "How about _you_ pay me attention? And then I'll stop harassing you." He let his hand glide deftly over her left breast; Draco squeezed the ample amount of flesh, warranting a moan from her.

"Like I'd ever take the word of a Malfoy," she said before breaking away from him. But he turned her around and pinned her back to the wall and her chest to his. His hands cupped her bum and hoisted her up the smooth wall. She held him by the shoulders only to keep herself from falling to the ground.

"Since you think I want attention and do these things to get it, doesn't it make sense that I would stop if you were the one paying attention to me? And what better way than to have you screaming my name while I'm shagging you senseless?" He smirked as he stared into her brown eyes. "That should keep us both satisfied," he leered.

"Don't expect me to agree to that," she told him.

"Then you won't mind my actions… and I'll bother you, specifically, more than before. Unless you reconsider."

"I'll just have to start hexing you."

"Why go through the trouble?" he slid his hand between them and rubbed her through her pink panties. Draco smiled when he felt the success of his actions begin to moisten the fabric of the frilly lingerie. "You don't seem as objected as you would have me believe," he whispered in her ear.

The blond moved slightly and captured her lips with his. He played over her soft lips and tried to gain entry, but she wouldn't allow it. That is until she gasped when his hand slipped beneath her underwear to touch her moist, hot skin. He moaned into her now open mouth as he considered what he wanted to do with her. His tongue explored her mouth as his hand worked her lower lips. Draco was becoming more aroused by the second; Hermione felt his erection pressed into her inner right thigh. She tried to steady herself on her left leg that was now released and back on the floor.

Abruptly, Draco broke away from her and hurriedly removed her bra and tore her panties off of her and let the shredded material hit the floor. He lifted her up again and wrapped her legs around his waist again; the Slytherin carried the brunette into the other room and carefully lowered her into the still warm tub of water. He stepped back and removed the rest of his clothes before joining her.

Hermione was debating whether or not she should really be doing this. On the one hand, it had been awhile… on the other, it _was_ Draco Malfoy. That fact was the one that kept resonating within her mind and continually told her to get up, get out, and get away from the insolent, rich boy. Too bad her limbs weren't listening to those demands. Draco pulled her onto his lap. He held her there while he kissed her again; Hermione responded this time.

"Mmmm…" he moaned as he parted his lips. "Who knew you were such a good kisser?" he mused out loud.

She said nothing, just looked at him. _Such a dumbass_, she thought. Hermione decided that if she was going to go through with this, then she'd at least do it right. Hermione moved her hips up, reached her hand into the water between the two of them, grasped his erection, and was soon sheathing him inside of her. They both moaned at the sensation.

Hermione didn't realize until then how much she needed this. She guessed it wasn't so bad that it was Malfoy; it could definitely been worse. She shuddered at a few possibilities. Draco noticed her reaction and smiled thinking it had something to do with him and the way he was thrusting up into her while she clutched his shoulders. He was clueless about the truth of the matter.

As Hermione continued to ride him, he relaxed more in the warm water and let her do most of the work. _Damn, she's good_, he thought. He held her tightly to him and rested his head on her left shoulder and lazily licked and kissed her neck, moaning occasionally.

The Golden Girl soon grew tired of his lack of involvement and decided this wasn't worth her time. She gripped his shoulders, pushed him back, and stood up to climb out of the tub. It took Draco a while to react to her sudden departure. He looked at the retreating girl in shock. "What happened? Where are you going?" he asked after turning around in the tub to look at her retreating form.

Hermione looked over her shoulder at the bewildered boy. "I got bored," she explained; his jaw dropped. Did she just say that she was bored? He bored her? He watched as she went back into the shower stalls still dripping wet. He quickly got out of the tub and followed behind her.

"Wait, Granger," he grabbed a hold of one of her arms and lifted her chin up to look at him, "How did I bore you?"

"I like active partners. I'm not the submissive type, but I don't like doing all the work myself. If that's the case, I wouldn't even bother wasting my time."

Draco looked a little surprised, but also amused. "Well, let's try this again then. I'll put in more of an effort." He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply while pinning her once again to the tiled wall. Draco lifted her and entered into her again. He fervently thrust into her and she matched his actions. Her hands held his shoulders while her legs held tightly onto his waist. The way he was grinding into her, her breasts would have bounced up in down with their movements, but they were unable to because he had her pressed against him firmly.

He enjoyed the feel of them pressed against him, yet he preferred to feel them in his hands. Draco pulled her away from the wall and lowered them to the floor. His thrusting stopped while he took a few minutes to lavish her upper body with kisses and caresses. He lingered over the soft flesh of her breasts as he enjoyed the chorus of moans she was emitting as he worked. Her hands rubbed his back and felt the muscles move as he began to thrust into her again, his rhythm steady, but slower than before.

"Harder, Malfoy," she instructed as she pushed against him and her hand grabbed his arse. He groaned and happily obliged. The Slytherin pounded harder into her as he continued playing over her breasts with his hands. His mouth travelled back up and captured her lips in a fierce kiss. She moaned into his mouth and savored the feel of him thrusting into her.

Not too long after, her muscles began clenching around his erection and increased the friction between them. He had difficulty breathing and emitted a few awkward sounds as he fought his oncoming release. Hermione knew he was going to come soon and quickly changed position. She was straddling him and riding him again. Not wanting a repeat of the tub incident he kept matching her movements as she grinded against him. He watched her body shudder as she threw her head back and moaned loudly.

He had stopped fighting back his release when her orgasm started and soon felt his own release as he filled her with his essence. She dismounted him and threw herself back against the wall, leaning on it for support. They were breathing hard while they stared at each other. Draco sat up and pulled her onto his lap before finding the wall closest to him to lean against. He lazily kissed her as his hands felt up her back and around her sides.

"Next time… I'll get you to scream my name," he said with a smirk.

"_You_ would think that," she countered defiantly.

"I know you will, Granger." He kissed her again, "When are we going to do this again?" She shook her head and smiled mischievously.

_A/N: Hoped you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think (if you feel the need). Thanks for reading._


End file.
